TO SAVE HIS SON
by viswolyn
Summary: Lucius loved his son and was willing to do anything to save him from a fate worse than death.And the solution involved one Harry Potter and a very old contract.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Any of the HP characters used don't belong to me. **

**_TO SAVE HIS SON_**

**_C_****_hapter_** _**One**_

Everyone knew that the Malfoy family was an old dark pureblood family.

They also knew that Malfoys were rich, proud, heartless, venegeful and loyal especiallly to their lord. After all this was the masks they wore in public but behind the walls of Malfoy Manor they were free to let their masks drop and showed their true selves.

And the truth was Malfoys were proud,venegeful and loyal to their lord but they were far from heartless .

Lucius Malfoy loved his family more than life itself and he would anything to protect them even commiting suicide or going against the Dark Lord which is really the same thing.

The Dark Lord had asked his most trusted servant to do the one he couldn't would never do, for the dark lord not only wanted draco to be marked he wanted him to be his consort and bear his heir. Now to say this was nightmare for the stoic Malfoy Lord come true would be an understatement to the highest degree because somehow the Dark Lord had found out about the secret his son carried you see draco was a natural bearer.

In the Wizarding world natural bearers were very rare being that one was born into some of the oldest pureblood families every few centuries and the trait skips baby boys were tested at birth for the trait. The know bearer Orion Hector Black a distant ancestor of Narcissa had be born almost five hundred years ago. Bearers are very submissive in nature , it is lessen to extent before they are bonded but after they become almost totally dependant on their dominants. they are also very protective of their children. Not to say they become doormats but their submissive nature makes hard for them to defend themselves against their doms. But if their family is in danger they will kill if they have to and no one can fault them because bearers are protected by law. Plus considering the fact that takes someone who is very powerful to impregnate a bearer one can only assume that any offspring would also be very powerful which is why bearers are so protected and finding doms is a long complicated process started as soon as the baby tested positive.

Now that the Dark Lord knew about draco Lucuis was scared to death for his son and he was currently racking his brain to find a way out not only for draco but his entire family because when the dark lord found out about his betrayal he had no doubt that they would be at the top of his to kill list right Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. The Malfoys were joining the light was currently sitting in his office going through some old papers he found at back of his safe when he came across the solution his problem.

It was an old contract between the Malfoys and the Potters, it was for a life debt owed to the Malfoy family by the Potters and in the contract it said the was to be honored by a marriage between the two families and was still valid.

An idea started to form and all he had to do was convince his son that it was the best solution all around for everyone after all it was the best option they had hell it was the only option they had.

Just as he was about to summon a house elf to find his son, there was knock at the door,

" Come in " he replied he looked up from his desk as his son entered just who he wanted to see.

" Good evening Father I wanted ask if I can spend tomorrow at the Zambinis?" as Draco sauntered into the office and drop gracefully into chair in front the desk.

" Yes you can, now that you are here there is something I wanted to talk to you about "

"What is it Father?" he wondered what was up.

"Your bethrohal?" he said smirking at reaction he knew he was about to witness from the usually stoic heir.

"WHAT! To whom may I ask?" not believing he had heard right.

Giving a sly smirk lucius turned around and said " Why Harry Potter of course!"

A loud thud broke the silence as draco hit the floor in a dead faint.

Lucuis give a small laugh looking down at his son, thinking it was going to br fun watching his come undone, turning on his heel he left to send a letter to Dumbledore.

While back at number 4 privet drive a 16 year old Harry Potter had no idea of the change coming his way, poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TO SAVE HIS SON**_

**Summary:** AU - Lucius loved his son and was willing to do anything to save him from a fate worse than the solution involved one Harry Potter and a very old contract.

This takes place the summer before the boys sixth year. Sirius is alive and has been pardoned, Peter pettigrew was captured during harrys' third year,at that time Remus realized that both Severus and Sirius were his mates, they had worked through their past problems and had bonded last isn't such a bastard anymore (no more sexual frustratation) only to the ones who have it coming. Harry had already started to lose faith in the headmaster and his so called best almost dying at the department of mysteries was an eye opener. Then he was sent back to the Dursleys instead of his Godfathers .He had come to realize that he was being manipulated and had been from the time he first step foot in the Wizarding world. Well it was time he made his own decisions.

**Pairings:** HP/DM, RL/SS/SB, LM/NM, RW/HG, BZ/PP

**Warnings:**This will be m/m, slash!, Threesomes and possible het!, Dumbledore, Ron , Hermoine and Ginny bashing. Sorry but that's the way it is, if you don't like then please DON'T READ. Everyone else enjoy and please many thank yous to everyone who reviewed. They make me smile and encourage me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter series or any of the characters J.K. Rowlings does.

_**^harrys' thoughts^**_

**$dracos' thoughts$**

_**#lucuis' thoughts#**_

_***snapes' thoughts***_

**remus thoughts**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Malfoy Manor**

**7a.m 30th July 1996**

Lucuis decided would also write a letter to Gringotts about the contract to make sure everythng was legal afterall he couldn't leave any loopholes for dumbledore to exploit, he might be switching sides but he will be damned if he let himself or his family fall prey to the conniving old coot. Not to mention with this contract if Potter agrees **# prays to the gods that he does# **he would automatically be emancipated and free from the headmaster.

Having finish his letter for gringotts, he wrote dumbledore,

_To Albus Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Professor my family and i wish to express our desire to defect to your side. Despite what the general population may think of me i never __wanted my son to become a death eater as i was forced to nor do i want them in danger everything i have done was protect my family. _

_The Dark Lord asked me to do the one thing i absolutely refuse to do therefore i am asking for sanctuary as Malfoy manor is no longer __safe. Aries has been instructed to wait for a reply. Thank you._

_Lord Lucuis Abraxus Malfoy_

_Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy _

He looked over the letter** # this should get his attention knowing the old fool he will think he has another pawn i mean spy for his game but i'm prepared ****if he should try that line with me. hmmm might be able to get sev out his obligations too, better firecall him and invite him over for lunch to discuss plans. # **

Lucuis was practially humming and smiling like a loon (he would deny this to his dying day if confronted) with anticipation, he couldn't wait to see dumbledores' face when he realised that not only had he lost his spy but also his golden boy.

"Tilly" there was a pop as the little houseelf appeared.

"You called Master Lucuis?" she questioned shyly.

" Take these letters to the owlery and post them for me make to use Aries for the one giong to dumbledore."

" Right away Master Lucuis." as she popped out.

With one task finished he headed for the floo to invite sev for lunch, after talking to Severus he went in search of his wife, so she could organize lunch for three.

**# I wondered if draco's up yet haha, i have to remember to show cissy and sev the memory of draco fainting like a girl, i mean really he should know ****better than to give me of all people embrassing blackmail material#, **smirking maliciously he sauntered off.

**Meanwhile back in the office...**

"Uhh wh-what happened?" draco was still a bit fuzzy as he got off the floor.

"I can't believe i fainted father is going to milk this." Oh gods pray he doesn't show mother or god forbid uncle sev," he whined then the coversation flash through his mind.

"OH SWEET MERLIN! I GONNA MARRY HARRY BLOODY POTTER." he screamed to an empty room and collapsed into a nearby chair in shock.

**$Oh my god! Is it true? c-can it really be true? I need proof.$, **nervously raking his hand through his hair.

**$Maybe i can find a copy of the contract at least to prove thisn't some godforsaken hoax.$, **

Shuffling the papers around on the desk he spots contract, scanning through it quickly he sees that its genuine and ironclad but only if potter agrees.

In normal circumstances draco would throw the mother of all hissy fits but this was the exception because draco was secretly in love with harry have been since the beginning of fourth year. So instead of usual angry outburst he was currently praying to every deity in the universe that harry could look past their rivalery.

All thoughts of the Zambinis needless to say were forgotten as he planned to win over his love as walked back to his room.

**12:30 p.m Dining Room**

Lucuis had just finish explaining his plan to Narcissa and Severus.

Severus had a calculated look on face "Luc as much as i wish for freedom voldemort and dumbledore, i refuse to condemn my godson and step-godson to a loveless marriage thats if you can get harry to agree besides we do even know the boys' sexual preferences." he stated bluntly.

" Sev is right dear maybe we should hold off until certain facts have been confirmed." she took a bite from her salad and was reaching for her wineglass when she heard.

" Thats' impossible be ause i have all ready contacted gringotts and sent a letter to dumbldore stating our desire to defect."

"WHAT? LUCUIS ABRAXUS MALFOY YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY I WASN'T TOLD ABOUT THIS OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ALONE OF THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE-", narcissa ranted with a glint in her eye which bore nothing good for the elder blonde, while good ole severus like an alley cat and watched as his brother paled to a ghostly white as his wife advanced on him. The expression of pure terror on lucuis' face was too much for the potion master for he ended up on the floor from laughing his ass off.

**3 p.m Dracos' Room**

There was a knock on the before it opened to reveil his parents.

Stepping into the room his father sighed " Draco i know you oncerned about the contract but this is for the best son."

" I understand Father." draco knew he place as the dutiful son and heir.

" Good now we are going shopping to buy new dress robes for the meeting tomorrow, hopefully you will bond with potter tomorrow so make sure to pack you trunk as it will not be safe to stay here once news of your bonding gets out."

" Yes father but aren't you and mother coming too?" concern laced his voice.

" Of course we are son, malfoys always put family first remember that." narcissa stepped forward, she kissed his cheek .

"I going to make sure th houseelves didn't forget anything." and swepted out of the room.

"Well i leave you to pack be ready to leave for diagon alley in 45 mins okay." lucuis reminded him.

" Yes Father i will be ready. Oh i almost forgot tomorrow is potter birthday maybe we should get him something." as he called his houseelf to do the packing.

" It is well your mother and i will be sure to buy some- actually i know just what get bonding robes." he smirked confidently before taking his leave

**$ Perfect now what to get harry. Something special hmm$**

* * *

><p><strong># 12 Grimmauld Place<strong>

**2 p.m 30th July 1996**

Remus had just sat down to table with a up of tea and the Daily Prophet when an owl flew in with three letters, he relieved the owl of its cargo and give food and water before

it left. Two of the letters was for Sirius and Severus while the other was for him, he was surprised when he realized it was from Gringotts and even moreso when he read it, besides being stunned he was slightly angry.

**I wonder why i would have to attend this meeting and why is the will now being read. At least we will be there for harry i have a feeling he will need us.**

Tea forgotten he rushed off to find sirius as severus was having lunch at malfoys before sending the replies.

* * *

><p><strong># 4 Privet Drive <strong>

**10 a.m 30th July 1996**

Harry had just entered his bedroom to change his dirty sweaty clothes after working in his aunts gardens, when he heard a tapping sound

looking up he saw a large tawny owl he didn't recognise, he opened the window and the owl glided to the back of his chair and stuck out

its foot thats when he saw the letter attached. After removing the letter and sending the owl on his way he looked at the letter and saw the

Gringotts seal, now harry wondered what they could be writing him about after all he only had his trust fund vault for school.

" Well staring at it won't get me anywhere" he said and opened the letter.

_To Lord Harry James Potter,_

_Head of the Noble and Ancient House Of Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that a grave error has been made in repects to your accounts and the reading of your parents will._

_"Accounts as in more than one! What the hell?" _

_Our previous attempts to contact you have gone unanswered instead your magical guardian has been coming in_

_"I bet a 100 galleons Dumbledore is my so called magical guardian, that old coot always meddling in my life."_

_your place. I am aware that tomorrow is your 16th birthday. As such an appointment has been made for tomorrow at 12p.m to settle these matters. __This letter is a portkey and will transport you directly to my office afterwards transportation wiil be provided for you to return if __you so wish. _

_Please let us know if you are attending by sealing a note in the envelope the letter was in and say 'portus' and it will return to us._

_Looking forward to meeeting you._

_Ragnok_

_Manager of Properties and Estates_

_Cheif Goblin Of Gringotts (London Branch)_

Needless to say harry was pissed this was just one more thing to add to very long list of betrayal by the great Albus sat at his desk and took two pieces of parchments on one he wrote '_I will be attending', _placed it in the envelope and sent it off, the other he wrote ' _I'm fine in case you were wondering by the way when can I go to the Weaseleys?' _he folded it .

"Hedwig , hedwig Wake up! Come on girl I need you to take this to order headquaters pleasseee." he knew begging wouldn't be enough so he decided to try bribery.

"I know you're tired from hunting all night but if you this for me, I promise to buy some frozen mice when after I leave Gringotts tomorrow."

Hedwig hooted tiredly and allowed him to tie the letter on her foot, giving him a look that said ' _You had better be serious or else_', she flew out the window. Harry watched until she was just a speck of white on the horizon before turning away, in that time he had made the decision not to return to Privet Drive no matter what happened tomorrow.

His mind made up, he headed for the shower afterwards he went downstairs to prepare lunch for his so called family aka walrus, hippo and horse, he finished lunch and prepared a roast for supper placed it in the oven and went back up stairs to eat the sandwich he had manage to sneak out.

While eating harry thought about everything that had happen to him since his introduction to the wizarding world. He started to list everything he suspected.

**^First off my letter came address to The Cupboard Under the Stairs how did dumbledore know where I slept if he wasn't aware of how ****I was treated at my relatives, plus Hagrid sending to take me to collect my school supplies I mean the half giant thinks the sun rises and ****sets with dumblebee.^**

**^Second my meeting the Weaseleys at the barrier to the platform, making friends with ron and rejecting dracos' offer of friendship thus making ****me think that all slytherins were bad. Oh Gods i was gulible i practically beg the hat to place me Griffindor just to the friends i had just made.^**

Dropping face first into his pillow he groaned.

" I really was sad a case. At least now i know that i can't trust Ron, Hermonie and Ginny. Not so sure about Bill, Charlie or their parents. I will have to find out."

"I really hope i can still trust them " he sighed getting up to pack his trunk making sure didn't forget his photo album, fathers' cloak or any of his books he was using to finish his summer homework. While he was packing hedwig returned he give her some treats and water and let her get to sleep, he finished his packing and left to finish supper.

While he was serving supper around 7 p.m when the walrus just had make a comment.

" BOY THIS ROAST IS WERE YOU DOING ALL DAY LAZING ABOUT I BET , SPOILING PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD I BOUGHT WITH MY HARD EARNED MONEY. WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF? HUH!

"I'm sorry uncle vernon it won't happen again **^ because i won't be here and you lazy bastards will have to do the chores and cooking yourselves^**

"YOU ARE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT! AND NO SUPPER FOR YOU! HAHA HAH" the walrus laughed looking like he was going to burst.

**^I hope you choke to death^ **was going through harrys' head as he climb the stairs, backi in his room after finish the small snack, he rechecked to make sure he had everything that was important and prepared to wait for midnight as was his custom every year for his birthday.

12:00 flashed on his alarm clock, "Happy Birthday to me" he sng softly just as the sound of wings beatings the air could be heard, he had just open the window as first owl flew in to dump its load and leave.

He got the usual Weaseley sweater this one was a dark green with silver snitches aroundthe neck and bottom. He got the usual rock cakes and fudge from Hadrig.

A book called _Dark_ _Curses and their Counters by Avalona Diggens _from severus. Remus got him a coupon for a years supply of Honeydukes best chocolate and a broom cleaning kit. Instead of a present he got a letter form sirius.

_Hey Prongslet,_

_Happy Birthday! Just a short note to let knowI will give you your present tomorrow when i see you at the meeting tomorrow._

_Stay strong and let those damn muggles get to you. Be seeing you tomorrow kiddo._

_Love, your Godfather_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Head of the Noble and Ancient House Of Black_

A little while later yawning as he layed in bed " Tomorrow everything will be reveal and i will finally get some answers, not to mention leaving this hell hole." he mused sleepily as he closed his eyes settled down within seconds he was out.


End file.
